Showers
by Bikou
Summary: Really, people need to learn not to assume. Sadly, that day will probably never come.Kind of a side story to Pencils, but it can stand alone. Takes place after Pencils. NaruHina.


**_Showers_**

Disclaimer. Nope. I don't own Naruto.

Ok, I wanna thank eveyone who reviewed Pencils. You know who you are! Thanks! Luv ya(platonically, of course)!

Hinata slowly walked down the road, a certain blonde-haired ninja filling her mind. His crystal blue eyes always entranced her. She couldn't stand the fact that she always fainted in his presence. It drove her crazy. Speaking of blonde-haired idiots, Naruto came running down the street just then. He was so busy running, he didn't notice poor Hinata and plowed right into her, managing to trip and land right on top of her. She looked up, saw Naruto, and promptly fainted.

"Hinata, you ok? Hinata?" Naruto asked. When she didn't reply, he began to panic. Finally he came to the conclusion that he should take her to his house until she woke up. And thus begins this little tale of misunderstandings.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was a little confused when she realized she hadn't ever been in this room before. "Oh, Hinata, are you finally awake?" She shot up, turning bright red as she figured out why she had never seen this place before. It was Naruto's house! She turned to face him and he sheepishly began to rub his head. "Sorry about knocking you over earlier. I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention." She nodded her head."I-it's ok, N-Naruto." He looked around the room, a faint blush settling on his face. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"You might want to take a shower. You got a little dirty when you fell. The bathroom's right down that hall."

Hinata's face burned even brighter. "O-ok." She stood and walked into the bathroom, forgetting to lock the door behind her.

Meanwhile, in the streets of Konoha:

Neji raced through the streets, following Hinata's chakra trail. She was late and he was worried about her. He came to a screeching hault as Sasuke and Sakura stepped out in front of him. "Hey Neji, where are you going in such a hurry?" Sakura asked curiously. Jiraiya, standing nearby, just couldn't resist eavesdropping.

"I can't find Hinata, so I'm following her chakra trail." Sasuke waited, counting the seconds. He knew Sakura would ask in three, two, one...

"Can we help you?" Neji shrugged, indicating that they could. Jiraiya walked over.

"Wonderful! Then it's settled! We'll all go! I can't have you brats doing something that might be dangerous without me along!"

"But we're all Sannin now-" Sakura began, but was cut off by a coughing fit Jiraiya just happened to go into right then. They all raced along the streets and into one apartment building, finding that Hinata's trail led right to one door. She was definately inside. Jiraiya began to laugh.

"You all know where we are, don't you? This is Naruto's apartment!" he announced to them all. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke.

"You don't think..."

Hinata screeched loudly, the scalding water burning her sensitive skin. She flung herself out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her just as the door banged open and a very worried Naruto came in holding some tea. He quickly set it on the counter and turned to face Hinata. Taking in her red skin and her almost-steaming hair, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hinata you look so...hot!"

"Hinata, you look so...hot!" Jiraiya started jumping up and down.

"That's the first step. Compliment them! He learned from me, alright!" Neji looked dangerously close to activating his Byakugan. Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other in disbelief.

Hinata's muscles were so relaxed from the blast of heat that her legs wobbled dangerously. She began to fall and Naruto rushed to catch her. Thump! A resounding thud was heard when Naruto slipped on the wet floor and landed on top of Hinata, again. When she got her breath back, she squeaked out, "Naruto, that hurts. Get off of me."

Thud! Jiraiya began to babble again. "Oh, that must be him pinning her against the wall. Very affective, if you ask me." Sasuke, noticing Neji's struggle, sent a warning glance at Jiraiya. And then,

"Naruto, that hurts. Get off of me."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "They couldn't really be..." Jiraiya started up again.

"Tsk, tsk, it must be her first time. It's rather painful the first time for girls. At least, for a few seconds." Neji looked about ready to break down the door.

Naruto got up and offered his hand to Hinata, who blushed and took it. He handed her the tea, which she immediatly drank. "Oh Naruto, it's so good!"

"Oh Naruto, it's so good!" Neji charged the door. Jiraiya grabbed him. "No, don't do that, I wanna hear more!"

Naruto smiled happily at the praise. Noticing her, erm, clothed state, or rather, unclothed state, his face went bright red."You better get dressed now", he said, just a little too loudly. Hinata gulped and turned even redder as she remembered what she was, or, better put, wasn't, wearing. She scampered out and changed into her clothes at lightning speed.

"You better get dressed now." Neji broke free, punching Jiraiya in the face and ramming down the door.

Naruto and Hinata looked up to see Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, and Jiraiya, who looked like he'd taken a ton of bricks to the face, walk in. "What the hell are you doing to Hinata?" Neji angrily asked Naruto. He stared at Neji blankly.

"...doing to her? We were only talking." Hinata blushed a little, remembering just what they were talking about. As it now stood, she had a date with Naruto to Ichiraku's on Saturday.

* * *

I personally think that this one wasn't as good as Pencils, but hey, that's up to you. I'm going to do another story if this one does as well as Pencils. It'll take place after this one, and be called Ramen. It will be a Sasu/Naru. Don't worry! They aren't really going to be together. It's just to see if Sakura and Hinata can trust their boyfriends. It will be...interesting to write. Ok, if you liked it, you know the drill. Review and blah blah blah. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
